


Ancient Encounters

by SpookDaddyThanatos



Category: Monsters - Fandom, Vampires - Fandom, gay vamps
Genre: M/M, OCs - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookDaddyThanatos/pseuds/SpookDaddyThanatos
Summary: Meet Ahlistair Grey, an old fashioned Vampire living in a small town in Romania. Enter his life and follow alongside him as his life is uprooted as he knows it.





	Ancient Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter! It's going to be rather short because its just simple exposition.

For thousands of years, he'd lived alone. He watched as the town he was raised in slowly perished. Food was scarce, and whenever he could come across a pureblood, he relished in the moment. He'd fed on rats and other rodents just to get him by. He used to reign terror on those who dared venture into his territory, but now here he was reduced to nothing more but dusty clothes and bones. This went on for ages, his new life of sleeping away the day and scouring for food at night. He told himself that things would get better, but they never did. 

Until one day, when he was awoken in the middle of the day by a loud crashing sound. He put on his mask and dark glasses before he peeked outside the curtains, finding things he'd never seen before. Large metal monsters tore away at the decaying buildings outside the gates of his home, and large men were gathering and disposing of the remains. A movement caught his gaze as he saw a group of them tear open the rusted gates and make their way up the winding path to his front door. Instantly, his mouth began to water. The thought of plunging his fangs deep into their throats filled his mind. He closed the curtain and removed his mask, figuring out a way to get them separated so he could finally feast. He heard as the hinges on the front door squealed as it was opened and the floorboards moaned under their weight. He licked his lips and watched from the second-floor shadows as they slowly split up to search the mansion. Idiots. He didn't even have to do anything. His first victim carefully climbed the large stairs in the center of the Grand Hall Entranceway. He could hear his heart beat, fast any hinged strong... The strange man began to look around, switching on a flashlight with a click. His breathing picked up pace as he grew closer, and he peered down at the man. Without warning, he dropped and covered his mouth.

"Don't scream..." He purred and instantly sank his teeth into the side of his neck. The thick, sweet liquid began to leak from the intruder.

Bliss. Pure bliss was all he felt as he devoured him whole. Once he was finished with one, he moved onto the other, and then the other, and then the other, until finally he was left with one. This time, it was different. He was in the dining hall, looking at the dusty mahogany table when he heard a noise behind him. He turned and froze when his gaze met bright, threatening magenta eyes. He was drenched in blood, from head to toe. 

"W-Who are you? You shouldn't be here. How did you get in here?" He stammered quickly.

The other smirked. "You must be mistaken. I live here. You're intruding on my private property."

"What do you mean?! This place has been abandoned for years!"

"Nonsense... I've been here for years. Allow me to introduce myself..." He said and stepped close to the man. "I'm Ahlistair Grey, the King of the Night." He purred before devouring the last one, sorrowfully concluding one of his finest feasts of the century.


End file.
